


t'es mon meilleur pote

by wantyatowantme



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantyatowantme/pseuds/wantyatowantme
Summary: My take on what I wish would have happened between Yann and Lucas on Friday.Or : Lucas finds his Jérôme right away.





	t'es mon meilleur pote

 

**You need to find your Jérôme.**

 

 

Ever since he left the school nurse’s office this morning, Lucas has been thinking about it. He has his own Jérôme, had him since preschool and even though, he’s afraid, he knows he needs to do this. He needs to let it out and who’s better than his best friend to listen without judgement ?

 

Lucas scans the school yard, trying to find Yann with no luck. When he spots him though, he can help but laugh a little. Yann is leaning against a tree near the school entrance, looking like he’s cooler than everybody without even trying. He could give a few models a run for their money.

 

He walks to him slowly, trying to string a clear sentence in his head on how to approach the subject but as soon as his best friend’s eyes falls on him, his mind goes blank. The fear of rejection takes over.

 

 

_What if he hates me ? What if he never wants to speak to me again ?_

 

 

Yann watches him with curiosity for a few moments before concern takes over. “Hey bro, are you okay ?” Before Lucas even has the time to open his mouth, he quickly adds. “Please, don’t lie to me.”

 

The again doesn’t leave his mouth but Lucas knows it’s on the tip of his tongue and suddenly, it’s too much. Tears starts filling his eyes, he tries to stop them from falling but doesn’t quite manage it.

 

A strangled “no” is all he can muster before his best friend engulfs him in a strong hold.

 

His entire body is shaking with repressed sob while Yann mutters words of reassurances, trying to calm him down. He sways them gently back and forth until Lucas’ breathing has gone back to normal and mutters in his ear.

 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. My parents aren’t here this weekend so you’re going to come to my house and tell me everything, alright ?” The brunet nod his head slowly before his best friend throws an arm over his shoulders and starts walking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re in Yann’s room, sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. Lucas doesn’t know where to start, there’s so much he wants to say but Yann isn’t pressing him. He’s waiting patiently for his best friend to find his words.

 

Lucas plays with his hands, his bottom lip caged between his teeth. Finally, he murmurs. “I think I fell I in love.”

 

“With Chloé ?” Yann furrows his eyebrows, not understanding.

 

“No. No. Not with Chloé. No.” He shakes his head quickly before taking a deep breath, summoning all his courage. “It’s not a girl,” he can hear his voice cracking slightly.

 

His answer is met with silence. When he looks up, he can see Yann waiting for him to elaborate. When he doesn’t, he asks. “Then who is it ?”

 

“Eliott. The guy who gave you your scarf back.”

 

“Alright but, he has a girlfriend right ?”

 

“Yeah, Lucille. And that’s why it’s complicated. One day he dumps her and gets with me, and the next day he leaves me like an idiot and goes back to her,” Lucas takes a deep breath, relieved to finally talk about it. “I wanted to tell you guys, I promise but I just… I couldn’t. And this morning, I went to see the nurse because I haven’t slept in a week and she told me to talk to someone trustworthy. I told Mika and it backfired. Chloé just outed me at her fucking party.”

 

Yann nods his head a little but he can see the fury swimming in his eyes. The fear comes back stronger than ever, settling deep in his belly, squeezing his heart painfully. Tears are blurring his vision again.

 

 

_That’s it, that’s the moment I lose my best friend._

 

 

“Do you hate me ?” He ends up asking, quietly. “I can see that you’re mad.”

 

“What ? No ! Of course not. Lucas, no. I don’t hate you and I’m not mad,” he pauses a little. “Well, yes I am but not at you. I’m mad at Chloé for what she did because she had no right and I’m mad at that guy for playing you but not at you,” Yann clasps one of his best friend’s hand in his and squeeze a little. “I’m proud of you. You dealt with that mess on your own for so long, you forgot you had people around you. You came to terms with who you were and you told me even though you didn’t know how I would react. That’s fucking brave man.”

 

His eyes gets blurry again but for the first time in a week, the tears rolling on his cheeks are happy tears. Relieved tears.

 

“I need to apologize,” Yann looks at him, apologetic. “If you didn’t tell me, if you were afraid of my reaction, it’s because of me. I made a lot of gay jokes about you, without knowing and I thought it was funny at the time but it wasn’t and I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you and I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to keep this as a secret from me.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Lucas gives him a little smile before getting pulled in his best friend’s arms.

 

“Don’t ever go through something like that again without telling me, Lucas. I’m here.”

 

“I promise,” he replies, holding his best friend tighter before releasing him.

 

They both look at each other, teary eyed before bursting out laughing. Lucas hasn’t fully accepted himself yet, the situation with Eliott is still a mess but with his best friend by his side, supporting him, he’s not afraid. **He’s going to be okay.**

 

****


End file.
